Flashback
by suguruxhiro
Summary: A cute little story of how Suguru and Hiro met and a few detials of there life together.  A little OOC. Please R&R! SuguruxHiro


**Hi guys. I hope you have liked my other fan fictions!!! This is yet another Suguru and Hiro fan fiction!! Please be nice to me! And hope you like!!**

FLASHBACK

"Hay Su-chan do you remember the first day we met? In this very park?" Asked Hiro holding Suguru's hand as they sat down on one of the parks benches looking at he sand box.

"Yes." Suguru looked up at Hiro smiling.

**Flashback**

"Mommy look." A Six year old Hiro said "A park can we play?"

"Hun we have to get home." His mom told him.

"But mom. For a little while?"

"Okay. But only for a while." Hiro ran in the park mom following.

When Hiro got to the sandbox he noticed another little boy building something out of sand.

"Hi." Hiro said walking to him. The little boy looked up and said nothing.

"So what 'cha building?"

"..."

"You have pretty eyes." Hiro told the boy. "There big and brown." The boy only stared more.

Hiro sat in the sand. "Whats wrong? Can you talk? If so why arnt you talking to me?" Hiroshi questioned trying to get an answer. The boy only stared into Hiro's reddish brown eyes.

"Fine." Hiro said getting up. "If you wont talk I'll go." Hiro started to walk away when he was suddenly hugged.

"Don't go." Hiro looked back and saw it was the boy.

"Okay." Hiro smiled. " So how old are you? Whats your name?"

"Hum..." Suguru went ant sat on the swings not to far from the sand box. Hiro did the same "I'm four and my name is Suguru Fujisaki."

"Well I'm Six and my name is Hiroshi." Hiro smiled again. Suguru Smiled back this time.

"Hay can I call you Su-chan?"

"Sure, but can I call you Hiro-kun?

"Okay."

"Hay Hiroshi. Time to go." Hiro looked over to his mom who was on a cellphone.

"I have to go." Hiro told the younger boy.

"Yeah. Me to. My cousin brought me hear, and he had to go to work in a little while."

Hiro got up and started walking over to his mom but suddenly went back to Su-chan.

"I'll see you later." Hiro then gave Su-chan a quick kiss on the cheek and ran over to his mom. She took his hand and started walking away. Hiro looked back and saw Su-chan with his hand on his cheek. Hiro waved and Su-chan waved back.

"Suguru-kun. Lets go." Touma said going over to him picking up the small boy. He hugged Touma's neck. "So who was that boy?"

"He...was a friend." Suguru yawned, slowly falling asleep in Touma's grasp.

**End Flashback**

"That was the best day of my life." Hiro said hugging Suguru close to him.

"Yeah. It really was, and this is wear you proposed to me and took my first kiss." Suguru smiled.

"Yup. Wow. I really had my heart set. You were only fourteen too."

**Flashback**

They were walking to the park holding hands. Suguru was blushing wildly. They had been going out for a bout a year or so now and Hiro said he had a surprise for Suguru.

"Here we are." Hiro whispered.

"Yeah." Suguru said shyly. Hiro led Su-chan to the swings and sat down in one, Suguru sat in the other.

"You know I love you right?" Hiro asked.

"Of cores"

"Do you love me?" Hiro looked deep into Suguru's Chocolate eyes.

"Yes. More than anything. I would do anything for you."

"Really?" Suguru nodded yes. "Then can I ask you a really important question?"

"Sure What is it?"

"When we got older will you...marry me?"

Suguru's eyes got wide. "Hu? Hiro...I...I...don't..."

"Look. It's okay if you say no. I understand." Hiro looked down ant started kicking ricks.

"Of cores" Hiro looked up. "Of cores I'll marry you. Your the only one that really makes me happy." Suguru got up and hugged Hiro.

"I'm glad." Hiro looked deep in Suguru's eyes again and pulled him down slowly, giving giving him a kiss. He was nerves so he kinda missed and kissed the side of his mouth. Hiro puled away and the boy's both looked in opposite directions

"That...was my first kiss." Su-chan said.

"Yeah mine too." They both looked at each other again.

"Can we do it again?" Suguru asked blushing.

"Okay." Hiro leaned up and this time he didn't miss. He got off his swing and pulled Suguru close to him receiving a moan. They pulled back to breath.

"Your...so...beautiful" Hiro said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not the only one." Suguru said blushing. They kissed once again.

**End Flashback**

"That was the second favorite day of my life. Next to the wedding." Hiro said.

"Yeah. I was so happy I cried a few times."

"You looked so beautiful in the white dress. Although I couldn't wait to get it off." Hiro said making Suguru blush a crimson red.

"Yeah. That night was magical." Suguru sighed.

"Yeah. Well hay we better get home to the kids. There probably antagonizing Touma." Suguru laughed.

"Yeah. Pore Touma. Tatsuki is probably putting gum in his hair like last time."

"And Kiki's probably whining because Touma wont let her play with his hat." Both boys smiled. They then got up off the bench.

"Wait. Before we go." Hiro pulled Suguru over to the swings. "I want to kiss you like that night." Hiro bent down and gave Su-chan a passionate kiss, and for a moment they felt like teens again.

"I love you." Hiro mumbled between kisses.

"I love you too." Suguru stated going in for another kiss.

**The End!**

**I hope you guys liked it!! I know the end sounded like they were really old but they are in there 30's!! Please R&R!! Tell me what you think!!! I know there are some spelling mistakes and I'm sorry for that but I did the best I could!! **


End file.
